


Soldier for Hire

by ApplesAndJam



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesAndJam/pseuds/ApplesAndJam
Summary: King Dedede hires a soldier after the events of Kirby's Dreamland.





	Soldier for Hire

King Dedede saw himself as a loner for life. Not in a sad way; more in a “I’m above all these peasants” kind of way. For the most part, his subjects didn’t mind him or his rule, but they didn’t respect him either. They got along fine until the food shortage happened. All the food in Castle Dedede went missing one day (though witnesses did mention a little pink puffball sighted nearby.) King Dedede immediately placed huge food taxes on all the citizens, and when they couldn’t pay them, he’d seize their farms. Understandably, the citizens of Dreamland started rioting, but Dedede wouldn’t listen to them. After a while, the king got sick of waiting for each farm to attempt to make the tax and just stole all the food in Dreamland. That was the first interaction he had with Kirby, an apparent resident of Dreamland who lived in Whispy Woods. Kirby walloped the king and returned all the food to Dreamland, making him a hero among the people. Dedede was shocked.

 

“How is it that a little ball like that was able to defeat me,” Dedede grumbled to his closest waddle dee.

 

“I’m not sure my liege. The waddle dee army had been training in-case of a revolt.”

 

“And yet that lil’ puffball tore through them!”

Dedede sighed and leaned back on his throne. The waddle dee looked up at King Dedede’s moody expression.

 

“Have you considered hiring more soldiers?”

And thus the search for a new soldier began at Castle Dedede.

* * *

 

Flyers were put all over Planet Popstar with big print saying

**Help wanted! Super soldier needed to join King Dedede’s army! Inquire more at Castle Dedede in Dreamland!**

 

King Dedede let the waddle dee who gave him the idea, now sporting a little blue bandana, oversee the applicants. Surprisingly, a lot of Planet Popstar’s residents applied, and within a week, Bandana Waddle Dee was already sorting through 60 applications. Most of the people who showed up were fairly weak fighters with big egos, and Bandana Waddle Dee hadn’t found anyone who would be a good fit for Dedede’s army. However, there was one fighter who stood out from the rest. They hadn’t told Bandana much about themselves, and their face was always covered up, but they had extraordinary sword skills and amazing agility. After a month of judging, Bandana knew he must be the one for Dedede’s army.

 

“King Dedede,” Bandana shouted while entering the throne room.

 

“What is it Bandana?” Dedede sat up in his chair.

“Didja find a warrior yet?”

 

“Yes sir. He has unmatched sword skills! Here, let me introduce you to him.”

 

Bandana moved to the side and allowed the new warrior to show himself. The warrior walked forward until he was at the foot of the throne and bowed.

 

“You’re the warrior Bandana Dee chose to be part of my team? Would you like to tell me your name?”

 

The warrior peered up at the king, silver eyes piercing through his mask.

 

“My name is Sir Meta Knight,” the warrior said.

 

“A knight? What part of Popstar are you from,” bellowed King Dedede.

 

Meta Knight responded curtly. “None of it.”

 

King Dedede looked perplexed. “So are you an alien or somethin’?”

 

“I’m from another planet, yes.”

 

King Dedede didn’t give it another thought. He grinned widely and said,

 

“Well, welcome to Dreamland! Good to have ya here! I need your help in defending Castle Dedede from any attackers, ‘specially little pink ones!”

 

Meta Knight wrapped his cape around him as the king continued.

 

“We’d love to have you as a part of our army! Now, how do you expect to be paid,” King Dedede asked.

 

“No payment required. Just let me use a room in the castle to rest and train.”

 

King Dedede couldn’t believe his luck. A cool warrior was going to join his army _and_ he would do it for free! Dedede hopped down from his throne and shook the little blue ball’s hand.

 

“Perfect! I like you already! I’ll have one of the waddle dees show you to your room. Come to me if you have any questions, alrighty?”

 

Meta Knight nodded as one of the waddle dees took him away. Bandana turned to face the king.

 

“King Dedede, you sure seem to have high hopes for our new warrior. Do you really think he’ll live up to your expectations?”

 

King Dedede stopped smiling and turned to Bandana Dee.

He said, “Well, I dunno. But you said he was good, and he’s basically workin’ for free.”

 

Bandana Dee’s eyes lit up.

 

“You trust me King?” Dedede saw his little expectant face and sighed.

 

“Mhm.” Waddle dees were always too reliant on praise, thought Dedede. Bandana Dee beamed.

 

“Oh I’m so glad! There’s one more thing I want to mention.” Bandana checked to see if there were any other waddle dees in the room and then got close to Dedede.

 

“He’s a very mysterious guy. We have almost no info on him, and his face is always concealed by that mask. Maybe you should try talking to him and see if you can get him to tell you about himself,” Bandana whispered.

 

Dedede nodded. He made a new goal for himself. Find out more about Dreamland’s newest mysterious warrior.

* * *

Meta Knight trained in a room near the back of the castle. He had been staying there for about 2 weeks, and only left to get food or to go on “mysterious journeys” to who-knows-where. King Dedede hadn’t spoken to him since he started living here. There were no major fights or battles, and the residents of Dreamland were dying down from their food revolution high. Dedede thought it would be a great time to try to get the knight to open up to him. As Meta Knight was practicing an aerial sword slash in the courtyard, King Dedede confronted him.

 

“Hey Meta Knight? Let’s chat for a sec.”

 

Meta Knight flew down to the ground and tucked his wings into his cape.

 

The knight asked, “Do you need something from me?” King Dedede chuckled and said,

“Nah. Everything’s been peaceful as of late. I actually wanted to know more about you.”

 

Meta Knight shifted his eyes to the left of Dedede.

“What is there to know?”

 

Dedede laughed again.

“You don’t have any hobbies? Or favorite foods? Are you always this uptight?”

Meta Knight looked at Dedede with annoyance and turned away with a dramatic flap of his cape.

 

“I don’t see what any of that has to do with my employment under you,” he contended.

 

King Dedede moved in front of Meta Knight and tilted his mask into his eyes.

 

“Hey now, it’s important to keep a good relationship with my employees. You could be a bit more compliant, you know,” grumbled Dedede.

 

Dedede looked into Meta Knight’s eyes and saw a flash of... embarrassment? Dedede realized he still had his hand on Meta Knight’s mask. He quickly retracted it and sputtered out,

“W-well you got lucky today. I just remembered I have some very important k-kingly duties to fulfill.”

 

Meta Knight mumbled something that could’ve been an “okay” and got back to flying.

 

“This ain’t the last time I’ll be speaking with you,” shouted King Dedede. “Expect another visit this week!”

 

Bandana Dee came outside to see what all the shouting was about only to be greeted with a very flustered Dedede.

 

“My liege! Is everything okay?”

 

King Dedede looked down at Bandana’s worried expression.

 

“Everything is fine Bandana. I’m fine,” responded Dedede.

“That knight won’t open up to me at all though. I think I’ll have to spend more time with him. Can you clear out an hour in my schedule every day for the next couple of weeks?”

 

Bandana nodded. It wouldn’t be very hard to do, as Dreamland didn’t really need that much overseeing anyways. Bandana was more concerned for his king’s attempts to befriend Meta Knight.

* * *

For the next few weeks, King Dedede would visit Meta Knight at least once every day. Sometimes they’d have food, sometimes Dedede would just watch Meta Knight train, impressed with his abilities and endurance. Eventually, it just became a routine. King Dedede would have lunch with Meta Knight or, if he didn’t catch him at noon, Dedede would watch Meta Knight train. Throughout all of this, Dedede still knew next to nothing about Meta Knight, and it was getting frustrating. However, King Dedede was no quitter. Now he didn’t just want to learn about Meta Knight, he wanted to become friends with him. Dedede would get Meta Knight anything he wanted, which to be fair wasn’t much. Dedede would always bring an orange popsicle whenever he hung out with him. Meta Knight would mutter a thanks and then scarf them down when he thought Dedede wasn’t looking. Dedede’s efforts weren’t in vain, and one day Meta Knight cracked his cold shell a bit.

King Dedede had arrived at Meta Knight’s room, orange popsicle in hand, and knocked on the door. Meta Knight let King Dedede in and then sat down on his bed.

 

“Hey, Mety!” Meta Knight scowled at the nickname. “How are you feelin’ today?”

 

Meta Knight looked down at the floor.

 

“Not too good. I think I overworked myself the other day.”

 

Meta Knight didn’t even have a chance to look up before King Dedede plopped himself on the bed next to him.

 

“Well, what are you doing up?” Dedede shouted. “You need to rest!”

 

Meta Knight rolled his eyes and was about to say that King Dedede was the one who woke him up in the first place when he was suddenly hoisted up and tucked under his blankets. Dedede went to remove his mask when Meta Knight reflexively smacked his mittened hand.

 

“Sorry. It’s just-”

 

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Dedede was a little surprised. He had never apologized to anyone. Meta Knight gave him a grateful look and closed his eyes. King Dedede sat beside him, still holding the orange popsicle.

 

“So,” whistled Dedede, “do you still want the popsicle?”

Meta Knight nodded and took it from Dedede’s paws.

 

“Thank you...it reminds me of when I was a child,” muttered Meta Knight. King Dedede’s expression stayed neutral but inside he was ecstatic. Meta Knight had finally opened up! Even if it was just a little.

 

“Did you have a lot of these when you were a kid,” asked Dedede. But the only response was Meta Knight’s soft breath whistling as it exited his mask. King Dedede smiled and left quietly. Once he was out of Meta Knight’s room, he called for Bandana Dee.

Bandana ran up to the chubby penguin.

 

“Yes my liege?”

 

King Dedede pointed his thumb at the door behind him.

 

“See to it that Mety Knight gets taken care of once he wakes up. He’s not feeling too hot, so I want his health checked as soon as possible,” ordered King Dedede.

 

Bandana Dee laughed.

“Okay King Dedede. I’ll send the order out immediately.”

 

Bandana Dee started to walk away when King Dedede said,

“Now wait just a second!”

 

Bandana Dee turned around. “Hm?”

 

King Dedede narrowed his eyes at the dee.

“What was that little chuckle about?”

 

Bandana Dee faced King Dedede with amusement.

“It’s nothing my liege. I’ll make sure ‘mety knight’ is all healed up,” teased Bandana.

 

Before King Dedede could respond, Bandana ran off, leaving the king to stew in his own thoughts.

* * *

King Dedede went to bed that night still thinking about Bandana Dee. He stayed up a little later than usual, just staring at the ceiling. He knew Bandana Dee wouldn’t hurt Meta Knight, but something about his words rubbed Dedede the wrong way. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, Bandana dee’s taunts ringing in his head.

_Dedede was in the middle of a field. It was empty. Except it wasn’t. Meta Knight stood in front of him, as expressionless as ever. Dedede opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Meta Knight was lying face down on the ground. Dedede picked him up in his arms. Then he was running. To get Meta Knight to safety. The mask fell off. Meta Knight’s face was blank._

Dedede screamed. He’d never had a nightmare of that caliber before. Dedede rolled out of bed feeling grumpy and sluggish. He made his way to the throne room, not failing to notice that the waddle dees looked they hadn’t had a good night’s sleep either. Dedede barely got to sit down before Bandana burst into the room.

 

“King Dedede! Multiple waddle dees have been reported as saying they were victims of nightmares,” panted Bandana Dee.

 

“Hm. That’s odd,” pondered Dedede. “The Fountain of Dreams should be preventing nightmares from reaching any citizens of Dreamland.”

 

“Maybe there’s a problem with the fountain sir?”

 

Dedede rubbed his eyes.

“I’ll have to check on that later. How’s Meta Knight?”

 

Bandana glanced at the note he got from the medics who checked over Meta Knight.

 

“He’s okay. It’s possible he might have sprained his left wing a bit, but it’ll heal soon.”

 

King Dedede breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was taken care of.

 

“I’ll travel to the fountain right away. You got things under control here?”

 

Bandana Dee nodded.

* * *

 

Dedede gaped in horror at the dark cloud surrounding the fountain of Dreams. It was pretty clear that this was the power causing nightmares to affect the citizens of Dreamland. The black mist spiralled around one central point; the star rod. Without a second thought, King Dedede jumped up, grabbed the star rod and broke it. Immediately, the darkness went away. Dedede stared at the fragments in his hands. He knew people would begin to notice that they couldn’t dream anymore, and due to his unpopularity, he’d be the first one they’d suspect. King Dedede ran back to his castle immediately. Upon entering Castle Dedede, Bandana Dee greeted him with a wave.

 

“Hello my liege,” chirped Bandana. “Did you fix the problem at the Fountain of Dreams?”

 

“Yes, but now I’ve got to hide these pieces of the star rod. Bandana, can you-”

 

Bandana looked at the fragments in horror.

 

“You _broke_ the star rod?!” shrieked Bandana.

 

Dedede thrust all but 2 of the pieces onto Bandana.

 

“Yes, now hurry and find people who can take guard these. Is Meta Knight in the castle?”

Bandana Dee fumbled with the pieces before responding.

 

“Yes, he’s in his room still.”

 

King Dedede rushed through the halls of his castle, knocking aside quite a few waddle dees. He slammed open Meta Knight’s door.

 

“Meta Knight!”

 

Meta Knight sprung up from bed. He had only been resting his eyes, but a large penguin screaming will startle anyone.

 

“King Dedede, do you need something?”

 

Dedede picked one of the shards from his glove and pressed it into Meta Knight’s palm. Clasping his hand over Meta’s, he told him,

“I need you to protect this with your life. This is your first major assignment as my knight. Don’t let anyone take it, under any circumstances. Do you understand me?”

 

Meta Knight gave Dedede a serious gaze and shook his head in agreement.

 

“I won’t let you down.”

 

King Dedede turned to leave as Meta Knight inspected the piece of Star Rod he got.

 

“Don’t overdo it. I’m off to guard the fountain.”

 

And so, King Dedede arrived at the fountain and took a well-deserved bath in its waters. All the while, a little pink puffball looked on.

* * *

One adventure later, Kirby and King Dedede watched as the black cloud surrounding the Fountain of Dreams vanished. Kirby had assembled the Star Rod and accidentally summoned Nightmare. With help from King Dedede, Kirby was able to defeat the entity and return the fountain to its normal state.

 

“I’m sorry Dedede! I had no idea about the Star Rod,” Kirby apologized.

 

King Dedede waved his hand. “It’s whatever kid. You got rid of that thing and that’s all that matters now. I knew someone would try to fix it anyway.”

 

Kirby smiled for a second before switching to a puzzled look.

“If you knew I was trying to fix the Star Rod, then why were you helping me out?”

 

Dedede mirrored Kirby’s confused expression.

“What are you talking about kid?”

 

“You know.” Kirby made a big motion with his paws. “The guy! The one who looks like me but darker. He’s got a mask and a sword.”

 

Dedede’s eyes widened. He exclaimed, “Meta Knight?”

 

Kirby held his paw to his face. “Was that his name? He never told me. Anyways, he gave me candies and tomatoes and a sword before we fought!”

 

Dedede was shocked. He told Meta Knight to guard that with his life and yet now he was being told Meta Knight was helping Kirby through his adventure!

“You take care kid. I’ve still got to take care of a few things.”

 

King Dedede puffed himself out and flew back to his castle. When he returned, Meta Knight was in his throne room, looking outside through a balcony.

 

“Mety! Uh, I mean, Meta! Did you hear what happened at the Fountain of Dreams?”

 

Meta Knight stared at the night sky.

 

“Yes. Nightmare was defeated, wasn’t he? By a character named ‘Kirby.’”

 

King Dedede was furious. He pointed at the knight, saying,  
“you’d know this 'Kirby' character a lot, wouldn’t you, seeing as how you helped him assemble the Star Rod!”

 

Meta Knight said nothing for a moment. He delivered his next words with a calm voice.

 

“I did not help him assemble the Star Rod. I gave him a couple of candies and allowed him a sword before our battle. He won the piece fair and square.”

 

“Fair and square?!” Dedede stomped toward Meta Knight. “You were supposed to guard that with your life! Why in the world did you support him at all?”

 

“Because Kirby took action. Kirby did something. Meanwhile, you only avoided the problem. I heard what removing the Star Rod does to the residents of Dreamland. Was removing their dreams such a better alternative to nightmares? Kirby defeated Nightmare with his own efforts, and saved Dreamland.”

 

Meta Knight said all of this while never taking his eyes off the night sky. Dedede was on the verge of freaking out. Did Meta not see the effort he put into saving Dreamland?

 

“I can’t let a disloyal knight work for me. You’re officially fired.”

King Dedede tried not to let the tears fall as he mumbled at Meta Knight.

 

“That’s okay. The lifestyle of Dreamland will be changing soon enough. And I won’t be working for anyone then.”

 

Meta Knight jumped from the balcony and flapped away into the darkness. Dedede felt small streams on his face as he screamed into the sky.

 

“DON’T EVER SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN!”

 

Bandana Dee peeked into the throne room from the hallway. He walked over to comfort his king.

 

“My liege, is everything okay?”

 

Bandana Dee removed his bandana and jumped up to dry King Dedede’s tears.

 

“Meta Knight… he was a traitor. He never supported me at all.”

 

Bandana Dee patted his king on the back. Together, they stared at the same sky Castle Dedede’s strongest warrior disappeared to.

* * *

_“You’ll never escape!” Meta Knight’s mask was barely being held together. Kirby zoomed on the surface of the Halberd. The wheelie he was riding on jumped over the large holes in the ship. Meta Knight chased Kirby, getting ever so closer. He knew he only had a few seconds before his ship crashed into the ocean. As Kirby neared the end of the Halberd, Meta Knight flew even faster. 5. Kirby sped up. 4. His wheelie jumped another hole. 3. Meta Knight avoided a piece of sharp debris. 2. Kirby leaped off the ship. 1. Meta took one last slash. 0._

 

Things at Castle Dedede had been uneventful since the Fountain of Dreams incident. There had been a little possession, but overall it wasn’t anything major. King Dedede had become a lot more irritable since the incident, and especially after his possession. He snapped at any waddle dee that bumped into him, and would often lock himself in his room for days at a time. King Dedede missed hanging out with Meta Knight, as much as he hated to admit it. Bandana Dee tried to get him to go to lunch and watch the waddle dees train, but Dedede refused all of it. One day, when King Dedede was sitting on his throne watching the sunset outside his window when his throne room doors slammed open.

 

“Hey! Dedede!”

 

King Dedede glared at his intruder for interrupting his thoughts.

 

“Whaddya want?!”

 

Kirby returned his glare for a second before informing him.

 

“You know what happened at Orange Ocean? There was a huge airship, and it tried to take over Dreamland. I was able to destroy it though.”

 

Kirby finished with a prideful look, while Dedede stared on with irritation.

“If you already took care of it, then why are you telling me?”

 

“Well, it’s about the pilot of that ship. It’s...Meta Knight.”

 

Dedede’s face softened.

 

“M-meta Knight? What happened to him?”

 

Kirby suddenly became very distressed.

 

“That’s the thing, I don’t know! His ship fell into the ocean and I looked for him for hours! I can’t find any members of his crew either! Please Dedede, help me look for him. He tried to take over Dreamland, but I know he’s not a bad person! Meta just thought he was doing the right thing,” pleaded Kirby.

 

Dedede didn’t even need convincing. He told his closest waddle dee that he was going out and allowed Kirby to show him to the crash site. Kirby guided Dedede to the island closest to the Halberd’s crash.

 

“If he was going anywhere, I think it’d be here. I already checked inside the shipwreck.”

 

Dedede and Kirby searched the island until the sun went down, but they found no trace of Meta Knight or his crew. Dedede had checked the whole island twice and was about to start his third run when he heard a call from the beach.

 

“Dedede! I found him!” Kirby’s voice drew Dedede to the shore. Once he arrived, he found Kirby standing over a face-down Meta Knight, water lapping at his cape. Dedede crouched down over Meta Knight.

“Are you alright?”

 

Meta Knight tried to stand up but fell back down on his face.

“Please...my crew...did they...use the escape ship?”

 

A loud jet engine roared from overhead, which seemed to answer Meta Knight’s question.

 

“I got ‘em,” said Kirby. “I’ll catch up with their jet, you take care of Meta Knight.”

 

Dedede nodded and scooped up Meta Knight, while Kirby puffed up into the sky. King Dedede carried a barely conscious Meta Knight back to his castle. When he arrived, King Dedede called for his best waddle dee medics. They took Meta Knight to King Dedede’s room, Meta’s room being repurposed as a storeroom by this point. The waddle dees poked and prodded Meta while taking notes on their little waddle dee notebooks. After a while, they turned to King Dedede.

 

The main medic spoke up. “He appears to be okay. There’s no major damage to any exterior parts of his body and there doesn’t seem to be any internal damage either. He’s just a bit waterlogged. Let him rest and he’ll be fine tomorrow.”

 

King Dedede thanked the waddle dees and then shooed them out of his room. He wanted to speak to Meta Knight alone. Meta Knight laid limpless on Dedede’s bed. Dedede cleared his throat and began with a simple, “So...how are you?”

 

Meta Knight chuckled at that.

 

“Could be better.” Meta Knight’s paw moved over his barely held together mask. “I got my ship destroyed by a child. And now I have to sit in the same room as somebody I tried to overthrow. Somebody who has always treated me with respect.”

 

Dedede shuffled closer to Meta Knight on the bed. 

“Listen Mety, I-”

 

Meta Knight cut him off with a cough.

“No, you listen. I’m...so sorry. For leaving you to try and start a revolution. For crashing my ship into Orange Ocean. I betrayed your trust. I thought I could do better. I thought you were incompetent.”

 

King Dedede gave a soft, low laugh.

“You’d be right to think that. I’ve done some pretty dumb stuff as king.”

 

Meta Knight coughed up more water.

“That doesn’t mean I should have gone as far as I did. Assembling a crew to try and take you down. It’s just that, I felt you cared more about me than you did your kingdom. And that’s no way a king should act.”

 

“Mety knight...I care about you and my kingdom. Just because you were this cool warrior with a mysterious past doesn’t mean I only cared about you. I wanted you to help me with my army.  I wanted to be your friend.”

 

Meta Knight stared up at the ceiling.

“I’m still sorry for what I did. I’ll be ordering my crew and I’s immediate exile from Dreamland as soon as I ca-”

 

Dedede wrapped his arms around Meta Knight and pulled him into a hug.

“Absolutely not. I’m not gonna lose you again.”

 

Meta Knight felt he should protest, but King Dedede was warm and the hug was comforting. The two halves of Meta Knight’s mask fell off from the force of the hug. King Dedede stared down at the puffball’s exposed face. Meta Knight’s silver eyes looked at him with uncertainty and fear at the sudden vulnerability. Dedede gazed upon Meta Knight’s face for quite some time before whispering his thoughts out loud.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

Bandana Dee found the two cuddling on Dedede’s king sized bed the next morning.

* * *

 

“Is the Halberd almost done?”

 

Dedede asked while on a lunch date with Meta Knight.

 

“Almost. We still have to repair all the internal computers. Those were completely lost in the crash.”

 

Dedede smiled at Meta Knight enjoying an orange popsicle.

 

“Do you need me to spare a few waddle dees to help you with the final touches?”

 

Meta Knight shook his head.

 

“No, I don’t think so.”

 

The Halberd had been a work in progress for many months, and with funds from Castle Dedede, it was going to be complete in half the time it would have taken alone. Meta Knight looked at Dedede happily.

 

“I really can’t thank you enough for your help. This is more than we deserve.”

 

“My boyfriend deserves anything I can give him,” chided Dedede.

 

Meta Knight blushed at the term and went back to work on his popsicle. Dedede chowed down on a steak. Both of them took in their surroundings of a grassy meadow on a warm summer day. Meta Knight always liked their dates to be in picturesque locations. Dedede didn’t really see the appeal since it wasn’t like he was going to paint a picture of it, but he went along with it since it made his boyfriend happy.

 

“Hey, Mety.”

 

Meta Knight looked up from his popsicle.

 

“Yes?”

 

Dedede looked off into the green plains.

 

“Are you happy you met me?”

 

Meta Knight didn’t even have to think of his response.

 

“Of course my love. I’ll always be glad I met you.”

 

Meta Knight leaned against King Dedede and eventually they both fell asleep, Dedede holding Meta Knight in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for pride month so I was like "hey why not my favorite video game m/m relationship." Happy Pride Month.


End file.
